


"RicStar"

by GayForWerewolves



Category: X Factor (comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is ridiculous, and kind of stupid, but I was bunnied and I had to, everyone after the last four have very minor parts though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I follow imagineyourotp on tumblr. This was their prompt:</p><p>Imagine your OTP and/or their other friends directly referring to the relationship by its ship-name/fanon-nickname/portmanteu-couple-name, or making references or puns about the ship-name.</p><p>Does what it says on the tin, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"RicStar"

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no right to X Factor or any of the characters here in. Except Mr.Carson. He's a figment of my own imagination.
> 
> I am so sorry for this stupid fic.
> 
> can be read [here](http://bluehoodiesolsticeprince.tumblr.com/post/43512979406/ricstar-an-x-factor-inv-fic) on my tumblr if you would prefer.

X Factor was about to leave to bust into their latest target’s hide out and Jamie was giving them last minute instructions before they split off into their respective mini teams.

“Alright Rahne: you and Terry take the back entrance with two of my dupes. You guys have the plans to the electricity of this place; on my signal, shut it off.” the girls and Jamie’s dupes nodded Rahne supplying an “Aye” in acknowledgement.

“M, Longshot, and Guido’ll take the front in a fake out full assault. Layla, and I have got the left entrance to take out the guard in front of the main arms storage unit. Darwin are you sure that you’re sure you don’t want a dupe or two to help you with the right?” 

Darwin nodded “Its just one guy.” He said and Jamie shrugged.

“Ok, suit yourself; and RicStar’ve got the roof to crash in and take out all the guards surrounding Mr. Carson once the lights go off.”

Rictor held up a hand to stop Jamie from continuing. “Did you just call me and Shatterstar ‘RicStar’?” Jamie had the sense to look a little sheepish.

“Uh, did I?” Jamie tried to cover with a chuckle but Rictor just keep glaring at him and Shatterstar was giving him a confused look. “Um. well. Layla!?” Jamie gave the girl standing next to him a pleading look and she broke into a fit of giggles. Rictor crossed his arms and moved his glare to Layla and Shatterstar started to frown.

“Ok ok. Hold on.” Layla said through her laughter “Lemme catch my breath. Ok.” Her giggles subsided a little and Rictor, his arms still crossed, raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Well?” he asked.

“Well,” she said “Y’know how like when people ship couples and they come up with shipper names for them?” Layla tried to explain to a chorus of head shakes and shrugs, Rictor continued to glare at her. “Uh like in fanfiction?” more head shakes and this time a few of them were in exasperation that Layla read fanfiction and less that they didn’t know what she meant. She sighed. “Ok like SpideyPool is like Peter and Wade? And Hulkeye is Clint Barton and Bruce Banner.” she chuckled. “I know that second one’s just wishful thinking on my part.”

Ric was no longer glaring at Layla but now he had a look on his face that was a lovely cross between horror and confusion. “You.....’ship’” he used air quotes “Wade...like....Wade Wilson, with.....Peter? Seriously?” She nodded happily.

“Wade ships himself with Peter!” She chirped and bounced on the balls of her feet.  
“I still do not quite understand.” Shatterstar spoke up for the first time “Why are you shortening our names into one?”

Layla shrugged “Its easier?” Rictor threw his hands up, aggravated.

“We’re not one person, Layla! We’re two people, with very, VERY distinct personalities!” The ground trembled a little beneath them as Rictor kept gesturing wildly in his anger.

“Calm down! I know that!” Layla yelled back at him “I’m not stupid, I know you’re two different people” She said when the ground calmed and Rictor went back to crossing his arms and Shatterstar put an arm around Ric’s shoulders and rubbed softly against the fabric covering his arm.

“Its just...” Layla continued “You’re almost always together and I’m often talking about both of you when I’m taking about one of you. And well...’Rictor and Shatterstar’” she said pronouncing every syllable and counting them off on her fingers “Is six fucking syllables! You guys are a mouthful! So I just...shorten it. But never to your faces... _Jamie_.” She said giving him a glare with the emphasis of his name. Jamie laughed nervously again.

“Jesus fucking Christ you guys its just a nickname. I mean you’re always together and I think you’re a pretty great couple and can we just drop it because we should really get to breaking into this warehouse!” He gave a pleading smile to Rictor.

“Ok but you owe me like a hundred beers!” Said Rictor, raising an eyebrow and sliding his hand around Shatterstar’s waist.

“Done. Now can we just get going? Mr. Carson isn’t going to just be sitting pretty all day waiting for us to storm in there.” the team nodded and made to leave. Rictor and Shatterstar turned to walk out the door, muttering to each other in a mix of Cadre and Spanish, Shatterstar’s arm still thrown over Rictor’s shoulder and Rictor’s hand firmly situated in Shatterstar’s back pocket.

Layla grabbed the arm of Jamie’s trenchcoat and pulled him close to whisper to him and point at the couple as they walked through the door “And they wonder why we call them RicStar.” she said with a laugh. And with that the team left for their soon to be battle, Layla and Jamie leading up the back, snickering the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods this is so dumb but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
